The Heylin Family Vacation
by UncleJ
Summary: At the time of the new Heylin eclipse, Chase finds that he is powerless. So when a new Shen Gong Wu reveals itself that would be most beneficial to the Heylin side, Chase and Wuya have no choice but to tag along with Jack and his new family on their annual vacation.
1. Chapter 1

**The Heylin Family Vacation**

**At the time of the new Heylin eclipse, Chase finds that he is powerless. So when a new Shen Gong Wu reveals itself that would be most beneficial to the Heylin side, Chase and Wuya have no choice to tag along with Jack and his new family on their annual vacation.**

**Chapter One**

"Chase!" Wuya shouted "Chase!" she continued, searching through the entire Citadel but no matter where she looked she couldn't find him.

"Oh come on! Just because I betrayed you the last Heylin eclipse, doesn't mean I am going to now!" she said "Besides Hannibal's back in the Ying Yang World fighting the monks, so how am I supposed to destroy you?"

"I am not coming out!" Chase snarled from a unknown location.

"Isn't this all just a bit childish?" Wuya asked, walking into the throne room.

"It's not childish!" Chase shouted back "If you can't find me then you can't irritate me."

"So what am I doing no?" asked Wuya in a flat tone, putting her hands on her hips "Besides I know you're in here."

"And how did you come to that conclusion!" growled Chase.

"Firstly, I already checked the entire Citadel you're Shen Gong Wu have to be in here, you'd never leave me alone with them." grinned Wuya.

"And"

"And secondly, that dragon colon you wear, smells bad five meters away, It smell like hell in here." she replied.

"You know, it's not healthy to know my location by smell." Chase quipped.

"Just get down here!" Wuya snapped.

"Fine" replied Chase, jumping down from the ceiling and landing next to Wuya "What do you want?"

"I am sensing a new Shen Gong Wu." Wuya exclaimed.

"So what else is new?" Chase yawned, waving her off and walking away.

"This particular Shen Gong Wu has the power to turn anyone either good or evil." Wuya continued, with a smirk on her face.

Chase stops in his tracks "Anyone you say?" he asked turning back to face Wuya, his typical evil grinned present.

Wuya let out a sigh "Even your precious Omi."

Chase gave and evil chuckle "Excellent, Then we have no time waste."

"There is a slit catch." said Wuya "The Shen Gong Wu is located somewhere in the Bahamas."

"What!" Chase almost screamed "Impossible! How are we going to get to the Bahamas without the use my powers?"

"Well, maybe Jack can help." Wuya suggested.

"Spicer?" asked Chase "What do you me?"

"We… oh what's the phase the young people use… hitch a ride as it were." explained Wuya "Once we get there the wu will be ours."

"And what makes you think that Spicer would allow us to 'hitch a ride' with him after what happen." Chase grumbled.

"I'll talk to him I am sure he'll come round." Wuya replied.

"Very well" Mumbled Chase "Contact Spicer and make the necessary arrangements."

The very next day Wuya came back to the throne room where Chase was waiting.

"Is it prepared?" he asked.

"Of course we leave tomorrow." Wuya said in response.

"How on earth did you manage to convince him?" Chase asked.

"Oh the boy is so easy to manipulate, I just told him that we'd tag along on his family holiday."

"You what!" exclaimed Chase "Why would you say that."

"Oh don't be like that, it won't be that bad." replied Wuya.

"That's what you always say." mumbled Chase, rubbing his temple.

"You might what to pack a suit case."

"What!"

**At the 'evil' air port**

"Gods I hate air ports." Chase grumbled, as he, Wuya, Jack, Ashley and their four year old child James, of who was the spitting image of Jack were waiting in line.

"I thought been trapped a puzzle box was bad." Wuya commented.

"Oh come on guys this is going to be great." exclaimed Jack, beaming then picking up James "Isn't that right kiddo."

James let out a little giggle "Yeah!" he exclaimed "I can't wait to go on vacation with grandma and grandpa!"

Jack gave a chuckle and Ashley rolled her eyes.

"God parents, were supposed to be god parents." said Chase, once again rubbing his temple.

"I felt myself suddenly age fifteen hundred years." muttered Wuya

"That wasn't a parent to you already?" Chase smirked.

Wuya glared in response.

"I am too kiddo." Jack said to his son, ruffling his bright red hair.

"So Chase how come you agreed to come with us anyway." asked Jack "I haven't seen you guys in years."

"I and Wuya have some business to attend to." replied Chase, coldly.

"Oh… so what… honeymoon?" grinned Jack.

"No" Chase snarled "Shen Gong Wu."

"Since when do you go after Shen Gong Wu, is it going to turn Omi evil or has Wuya been nagging again." said Jack, laughing.

"Both." Chase sighed.

"So my dear girl how have you been?" Wuya asked Ashley.

"What, since you tried to blow up my husband on our wedding day, and then have completely no contact with him for five years?" said Ashley dryly "Yeah not too bad."

"Oh…err good." replied Wuya, slowly "This will be a pleasant trip"

**That's right another one shot, I just had to do it the idea just came to me anyway hope you enjoy the chaos that will surely follow.**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Heylin Family Vacation**

**Chapter Two**

"Never in all my fifteen hundred years have I ever been put through such torture." moaned Chase, as he stared out the window of the plain.

"What was that grandpa Chase?" asked James, from the seat next to him.

"Nothing young Spicer" Chase sighed in annoyance "And I am not your grandpa, you may refer to me as master."

"Oh" said James in disappointment "Okay."

"Ah don't take it to heart kiddo." Jack chuckled, from the seat next to his son. Once again ruffling his hair "Your grandpa gets like that when he's cranky"

"I am no one's grandpa." snarled Chase.

"I think grandpa's still grumpy about been stopped at costumes." said Wuya sat next to Ashley in the row behind him.

"I think grandma would feel the same if she got strip searched." hissed Chase in response "And if she ever wants to live past this little trip, I suggest she remains silent for the remainder of it."

"I think someone has forgotten to take their pills this morning." Wuya grinned.

"I can't believe your encouraging this!" Chase snapped back.

"There's precious little entertainment of this air craft, I need to get my kicks in when I can." replied Wuya, smirking.

"Grandpa and Grandma fight a lot?" James asked looking up at his father, Jack nodded.

"Grandpa Chase?" said James.

"What is it young Spicer?" Chase said, once again letting out an irritated sigh

"Do you know how to do Kung Fu?" inquired James, his eyes full of genuine interest.

"Young Spicer, I am worlds most skilled master of Ti Chi and have mastered all of the seven impossible moves of the Heylin arts I do not just, do Kung Fu."

"So that's a yes then?" The young Spicer smiled.

Chase rolled his eyes "Yes."

"Great!" exclaimed James "Can you teach me some cool moves?"

"I beg your pardon?" said Chase, slightly taken back at the forwardness of the boy's request.

"Oh please! Can you?" James continued "Oh please, oh please, oh please…"

Jack let out a laugh "He's never gonna stop until you say yes Chase."

"Oh please, oh please, oh please!"

Chase gave a quiet growl "Fine!" he sighed once more "If it will silence your contemptible prattling, I shall teach you some… 'Cool moves.'"

"Like father like son." Wuya whispered to Ashley.

Ashley frowned in response.

"Oh my dear girl, you're not still holding a grudge over the whole wedding fiasco are you?" said Wuya.

"Funnily enough yes" Ashley shot back "You tried to kill my husband and now on your on vacation with him, I am I the only one who sees how dysfunctional and creepy this is!"

"There, there dear girl, that's all behind us now." Said Wuya, with an awkward smile "That's how life is in the Heylin world."

"Are you even going to spend any time with Jack on his trip or are you just use him again to get what you want?" Ashley asked.

"Me spend time with Jack?" replied Wuya, with a confused look.

"Yes, it's the least you can't do… both of you."

Wuya took a minute to respond "Fine." She finally said "I'll spend some time with Jack."

"Grandpa Chase?" asked James, once again.

"Its master" Chase mumbled "What is it now young Spicer?"

"How old are you?"

"Fifteen hundred and ten"

"How come you not all grey and old looking then" Inquired James

"I drink the Lao Mang Lone Soup." Chase replied, sharply.

"What's the Lao Ming Lane Soup?"

"It's a soup that keeps grandpa young forever." injected Jack.

"Oh cool!" exclaimed James

"Yes." grumbled Chase "cool."

"You know Grandpa Chase I think you're really cool." said James.

"Why thank you, young Spicer."

"You know none of my friends at school will believe me when I tell them that Chase Young came on my summer vacation."

"If you remain silent for the rest of the trip, I will attend your school and confirm it for myself." replied Chase, now getting a very server headache.

"Really?" asked James, eyes sparkling.

"Really." grunted Chase.

"Great! Thanks grandpa Chase." smiled James "I can't wait, this trip going to great!"

"Sure is kiddo!" Jack exclaimed.

"Yeah this is going to be great, Grandpa Chase we've got a lot to talk about."

"Oh joy."

**Little Chase and James bonding there, but don't worry there's more to come and Chase's server headache is only going to get worse. So as always tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Heylin Family Vacation**

**Chapter Three**

"Well that was a fresh slice of hell." exclaimed Wuya, and she, Chase and the rest of the Spicer family walked through the doors of the hotel.

"What you talking about grandma that was fun." James giggled.

"Yes child, if you call been trapped on an aircraft for six hours fun." retorted Wuya.

"Yeah it was great wasn't It." said James, smiling blissfully at his 'grandpa.' "Best plain ride ever!"

Wuya gave a fake grin "Yeah. Fantastic."

"Welcome to the Hotel Evil, can I help you sir?" asked the attendant, as the group came up to the front desk.

"Yeah we're the Spicer's we're booked in here." said Jack handing the attendant his card.

"Ah yes, the Spicer family you have quite the reputation sir." smiled the attendant.

"Really?" beamed Jack "Are they calling me a genius"

"More like cry baby"

"What!" Jack exclaimed "Cry baby, where did they get that from?"

"Oh I wonder where." Chase sighed.

The attendant smiled as he looked through his computer "Ah yes, here we are Spicer, I believe you and wife are in room 201 and your son and parents are in 202." He said handing Jack the keys.

"Hey James looks like your bunking wish grandma and grandpa." Jack said.

"What!" Chase and Wuya shouted in union.

"Yes!" shouted James, in unimaginable joy and glee, Jack smiled down at his son.

"You didn't book us separate rooms!" hissed Chase "You insect!"

"What?" retorted Jack "I thought after five years you two would be at least dating by now to share a bed."

"Share a bed!" shouted Wuya "I can't share a bed with him."

"Oh don't be so timid." replied Jack waved her off and turning to for support Chase.

"Don't look at me like that Spicer. I am with her!" he screamed.

"I have an idea dad." Injected James "If grandma and grandpa don't want to share how about I share with Grandpa Chase."

"That's an idea." Wuya grinned "Works for me."

"Wait what!" stuttered Chase "Hang on don't I have a choice in this matter."

"Come on Grandpa Chase it will be great. We could stay up all night and read comic books it will be like a sleep over!"

"Oh…err" Chase stammered and knelt down to the boys level placing his hand on his shoulder "I would love to young Spicer, however if we stayed up all night then your grandma wouldn't get any of her beauty sleep, and believe me she needs it."

"Oh thanks Chase." retorted Wuya.

"Ok I guess we could read comic books in the morning." James smiled.

Chase gave a forced smile in return as he stood.

"All right then now that's settled let's get going." said Jack happily "You'll bring up the luggage right?" he asked.

"Oh course." replied the attendant.

"You better." grumbled Wuya as the group when through the lobe to find their rooms, leaving the attendant to his work.

"And I thought my family was screwed up." he quietly quipped.

**In Jack and Ashley's room**

"You set the rooms on purpose didn't you." asked Ashley, unpacking her clothes and folding it neatly on the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." grinned Jack in response

"What were you thinking, trying to get grandma and grandpa to hock up or do you just want Chase and James to bond." Ashley said, hands on her hips.

"Both." laughed Jack.

"I can't believe you." Ashley huffed.

"What?" said Jack, giving his wife a confused look.

"I can't believe you left our boy in that room with those psychopaths." She exclaimed "What were you thinking!"

"Oh come on Ash! It's not like Chase is going to eat him, though Wuya I am not sure." Jack replied.

"I am been serious."

"Look James is going to be fine." smiled Jack "If anything we should be worried about Chase and Wuya."

**In the next room**

"He's not stopped talking since we got here." Chase whispered to Wuya, as James was jumping up and down on Chase's bed reciting all the 'cool' things him and his 'grandpa' were going to do tomorrow.

"We could go to the water park! Oh wait no the fair, oh and the beech"

"I don't get it, how can he keep talking." Wuya whispered back "Don't children have some sort of off switch."

"There must be something that will deter him." said Chase.

"Grandma, Grandpa what time should we go to bed!" asked James "We could tell ghost stories!"

"Wonderful." sighed Wuya.

"Calm yourself young Spicer, we'll have none of that." Chase suddenly spoke up.

"But…"

"Your father has informed me of your bedtime requirements." Chase said, pointing to the bathroom "Now go brush your teeth."

"But grandpa."

"No arguments!" shouted Chase, once again pointing "We are to be up early tomorrow and you are to do as I command."

"Orr." James huffed and sulked into the bathroom "I thought you were cool."

"That I am young Spicer, but I am also as you put if your grandpa." Chase said in response "Now hop to it."

"Someone's taking their new role very seriously." grinned Wuya.

"Would you rather have him talk us to death all night?" Chase snapped back.

"Not at all." Wuya smiled.

"I brushed them." James said, at the edge of the bathroom door in his Darth Vader pyjamas.

"Good, now get into bed." Ordered Chase.

The young Spicer did just as commanded and clambered into one of the two single beds in the middle of the room, and adjusted the covers to almost engulf him, leaving only his head popping out.

"Can you tell me a bedtime story?" he asked.

"Aren't you a little old for bedtime stories?" asked Chase, eye brow raised.

"Aren't you a little old to be playing with those Shen Gong Wu toys?"

"I do not use or play with…"

"Just read him a story." Wuya wined "It will put us all out of are misery."

"Do you any children's stories." growled Chase.

"Well only ones that would give him nightmares."

Chase tuck a minute to think "best not, if anything he'd wake up and tell us about it."

"Just make up something." Wuya hissed, in frustration.

"Fine." Chase gave one last sigh, and sat down next to James on the bed "Young Spicer, this is the story of a certain young monk, it began long ago in ancient China…"

**My apologies for been so late in updating having internet problems. But I hope you like it, kind of left on a cliff hanger will we get to see Chase read a bedtime story to James well you decide tell me if you think I should.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Heylin Family Vacation**

**Chapter Four**

"Wait! Wait!" James exclaimed "You have to start with once upon a time."

"What? I said it began in ancient China." said Chase.

"Yeah, but it's got to start with once upon a time otherwise it not a bedtime story." replied James.

"The way I begin my story is…"

"Chase!" Wuya injected "Just start the story."

"Fine." Growled Chase "_Once upon a time, in ancient China there lived a boy…_"

"Was the boy you?"

"Yes! But that's not the point!" Chase snapped.

"Sorry."

"_As I said, in ancient China there lived a boy, now this boy was not like the others his age…_"

"Why?"

"Well perhaps if you listen to the story, you might find out." growled Chase, once again

"Ok, go on."

"_Now this boy was not like others his age, he was alone and without family to take care of him…_"

"You didn't have a family?"

"Are you going to do this throughout the story?" Chase mumbled, rubbing his temple.

"Sorry Grandpa, last time." smiled James.

"_Anyway, with no family and no friends the young boy had no choice but to steal for food and comfort, and so quickly he became shunned and hated throughout his village. The villagers sick and embittered by the boy's antics finally court him and imprisoned him in the village dungeon, and there he remained for many a year, seeing not a soul. Until one day a strange man came to visit him…"_

"Was it Dashi?"

"What did I say about shouting out?"

"Got it. Keeping it zipped."

"_This strange man was named Dashi the mightiest of the Xiaolin Dragons. Now Dashi saw as he said a tortured soul in the boy, and offered him a chance to redeem himself by joining the ranks of the Xiaolin monks and to protect and serve the people the boy had done wrong, to which the young boy eagerly agreed…"_

"So then you became a Xiaolin monk?" exclaimed James.

"One more time! See what happens." Chase snarled.

"_As time passed the young boy homed his skills and fought alongside Dashi and his other Xiaolin apprentice Guan, they fought many an evil from the stone king of the north to the Heylin Witch herself, no evil could defeat them… Perhaps except the evil within, for one day after the evil's greatest fall the now not so young boy came across a demon. This demon was not as you would expect him to be, he did not attack the boy or harm him, he offered him a choice between sacrifice and glory. The demon showed him the truth behind his new family and Guan's growing bitterness and jealously, the demon gave him the power to achieve his destiny."_

"What was that grandpa?"

"To become the greatest warrior of all time."

"Cool…"

"_With the gift form the demon at his disposal, the boy now a man challenged his false family to combat, the battle raged on for days but eventually Dashi and Guan defeated the new man and exiled him to the land of nowhere to live out his days forever alone."_

"That's a really sad bedtime story grandpa...but what was the point of it?" James asked.

"The point. Young Spicer is never trust anyone, especially your family, for you never know there true intent." replied Chase.

"Don't be like that grandpa, you can trust us were your family now." James smiled, then yawned tiredly.

"That we are young Spicer." nodded Chase "Now to sleep."

"Goodnight grandpa." James said.

"Goodnight Young Spicer."

"Goodnight grandma."

"Goodnight child." said Wuya, giving a rare smile.

Now content James shut his eyes, snuggled into his sheets and quietly fell asleep. Chase and Wuya sat on the bed for a moment, looking down upon the boy as he slept.

"I bet Jack would have loved you to have told him a bedtime story." grinned Wuya, getting up and sitting on her own bed opposite Chase.

"I bet he would." Chase smirked "How far are we from the Shen Gong Wu's location?"

"Not far we should be able to reach it by tomorrow." Wuya said.

"Good." replied Chase "Soon we will have a new ally."

"Why focus on Omi?" Wuya suddenly asked.

"You're well aware of the reason."

"Yes I know that but why not take James as your apprentice?"

"What!" Chase exclaimed, causing James to stair.

"I am not saying give up on turning Omi, but he will never be truly evil why not shape James into your true apprentice." Wuya whispered "He looks up to you, he feels a bond with you. You should spend more time with him tomorrow get to know him more."

"Now your sounding like our new Mrs Spicer." retorted Chase "Since when did you become so maternal and caring for the young Spicer?"

"About the time you did." Wuya smiled "When you put him to bed."

**Well there you are I think grandpa Chase is starting to crack. Sorry if the story's nothing heard before I couldn't think of anything else and well it will have an impact later on next Chapter will be better. So what do you think should Chase take James as his new apprentice or not? Don't miss next chapter, and thank you for all your comments much appreciated. **


	5. Chapter 5

**The Heylin Family Vacation**

**Chapter Five**

The night seemed to be running rather smoothly than expected for Chase, James still slept in his bed firmly unconscious and even Wuya had turned in for the night. Sleep never came easy for Chase normally had would just lay in his bed until sleep tuck him, however tonight he didn't have that such luxury. Because despite the nights pleasant past occurrences Chase was now faced with the greatest ordeal he would ever face in all his fifteen hundred years, To share a bed with the spawn of Jack Spicer or to beg Wuya to top and tail. Suddenly turning Omi to the dark side didn't seem to enticing now

"When I rule the world this Hotel is the first on my list." Chase whispered bitterly to himself, as he sat on the edge of James's bed. He looked down at the boy as he slept "Take him as my apprentice, Wuya must be going insane."

"You know talking to yourself is the first symptom of insanity." Said Wuya stirring out of her sleep, and sitting up from her bed to face Chase.

"It's the only way I can be sure of intelligent conversation." He replied with a quick smirk.

"Can't sleep?" Wuya asked.

"Never could."

"Or as I take it, to be more likely you don't fancy sharing a bed with little Spicer Jr over there." grinned Wuya.

"How could you tell?" said Chase giving a flat hearted response.

"Well it was a number of things." chuckled Wuya "The late hour, the fact that you're sitting on the edge of the child's bed with a look of pure terror on your face."

"I am not terrified." Chase snapped. "It's just a little unnerving and repulsing to share my bed with a person about fifteen hundred years younger than I."

"You can't just sit there all night."

"I take it you have a better alternative?" mumbled Chase.

"Well you could… err well, maybe share with me?" Wuya stammered, blushing slightly.

Taken back Chase couldn't really think off a response, only to say what first came into his head "What so you can stick a knife in my back?"

"Why would I don't that?"

"Isn't that what you usually do?" retorted Chase.

"Trust me Chase, why would I kill you? Firstly I'd never hear the end of it form Jack and secondly you're my only source of intelligent conversation on this trip"

Chase gave an awkward smile "Did you… just. Pay me a compliment?"

"What no… off course not." stammered Wuya once again, now realising what she had said before "Why would I?"

"I think you did." smirked Chase "My, my Wuya I do think the young Spicer is making you soft, giving people compliments offering to share your bed…"

"It was just a suggestion alright." Wuya exclaimed "I was just… assuming that you wouldn't want to sit there for the rest of the night…"

"Yes."

"What?"

"Yes, I would like to share the bed… thank you." replied Chase in an awkward tone.

"You would?" Wuya asked, completely dumbfounded.

"Like you said, I don't really want to sit at the foot of the child's bed for the rest of the night." said Chase, walking into the bathroom and changing into his green pyjamas.

"Yes… right." said Wuya, moving over to one side of the bed.

"Once again… thank you." said Chase quietly, as he clambered onto the bed and placed himself on the opposite side of the bed to Wuya and lifted the sheet to cover himself.

The two lay in silence for a moment not knowing what to say, the bright green and amber in their eyes shone in the darkness and they both looked up at the ceiling avoiding the intense awkwardness of their current situation.

"Why do you think James would make a more worthy apprentice?" asked Chase suddenly, changing to a more professional topic, compared to where to two where right now.

"Think about it, the child adores you, why would he be a suitable choice?" replied Wuya quickly.

"His annoying tendencies perhaps." smiled Chase "How I can picture it, the look on the monk's faces when he calls me grandpa."

"He's young, impressible, I am sure that's just the Spicer in him." Wuya said "But you have to admit he's got parental."

"That he does." Chase agreed "However his tendencies to act like his father are not so enticing."

"Come on Chase, I am sure you'd where him down, he seemed quite obedient tonight, perhaps some more fine tuning and he could be the perfect apprentice."

"Perhaps you're right." said Chase "I will have to test the child's skill tomorrow."

"What do you mean?"

"Well the boy wanted me to teach him some 'cool moves' and that's what he's going to get." replied Chase "I think the boy just might have that fun he's been hoping for tomorrow."

"God's help him." Sighed Wuya.

Another long and awkward silence began to develop between the two once again.

"He called us a family." Chase said, once again trying to break the ice "We haven't grown that soft… have we?"

"Having a family doesn't one soft Chase." Wuya replied "Well depending on the family… and judging by how dysfunctional we are I doubt we're going to go soft anytime soon."

"Spicer deliberately organised the rooms didn't he."

"Didn't that occur to you earlier?" Wuya smiled "You know I think he was planning and getting grandpa and grandma together."

Chase gave a quick and unusually nervous laugh "How preposterous."

"Yes." mumbled Wuya "Preposterous."

"Well… you. Don't happen to be that bad." said Chase sheepishly "As compared to the villains I've had worked with." He quickly added

"Really." Wuya said, turning to him.

"Yes."

The two unknown to one another blushed in the darkness.

"You tell anyone I said that, I'll kill you." Chase suddenly said, in his more confident tone of voice

Wuya chuckled in response "I wouldn't expect anything else."

**I Know! I promised a better chapter and they seem really out of character to me but someone wanted more Chuya in there so here. I only like to kind of hint the pairing you know like in the show, not Chronicles 'screw you Mary sue number two' (Shadow). Anyway Chase finally decided to take James as his apprentice that's good…right? Don't miss everyone's reaction and the chaos that follows suit next time ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Heylin Family Vacation**

**Chapter Six**

"Grandpa Chase! Grandpa Chase!" James exclaimed, jumping up and down on the bed, waking Chase and Wuya from there sleep.

"Err…what is it? What's going on?" grumbled Wuya, burying her head under the sheets. Chase did likewise.

"Come on you guys it's time to get up!" laughed James "We're going to the beech today!"

"Joy." Wuya mumbled under the sheets.

"Aw come on grandpa!" wined James, pulling Chase by his arm and dragging him out of the bed.

"Fine, Young Spicer I am up, I am up." said Chase "What is it?"

"We got to get ready!" James replied, shoving Chase in the bathroom and slamming the door shut and jolting Wuya back out of her sleep.

"What's going on!" she exclaimed, jumping out of the bed and into a defensive stance.

"Grandma we got to get ready." said James again "Come on!"

"Alright, alright." Wuya huffed, been pushed in the bathroom as Chase walked out fully clothed and armoured.

"Grandpa, great you're dressed! We got to get ready for the beech."

Chase rolled his eyes and collected himself, if the child was to be his new apprentice he had a lot of work to do "Is that so young Spicer?"

"Yeah Dad's already down stairs waiting." smiled James, once again jumping up and down.

"How did he know we'd…?" Chase stopped, now realising that James himself was fully dress his Darth Vader pyjamas nowhere in sight "How long have we slept?"

"Well it is about twelve now, you should have seen Mom and Dad when they came in here this morning, couldn't stop laughing." replied James "But I have no idea what they found so funny."

"I…see, well go and inform your father that we will be down shortly." said Chase, shooing James away.

Once James had disappeared, Chase let out a growl of irritation "You know you're going to love the location of the Shen Gong Wu." Said Wuya, form behind him now fully dressed.

"Let me guess the beech." Chase smirked.

"You're two for two." grinned Wuya, while Chase gave a sigh "Well you wanted to test the boy didn't you?"

"Indeed." replied Chase "But on the other hand now that the eclipse has passed, I could just teleport there and save us all the oncoming storm."

"True." Wuya agreed "But where's the fun in that?"

"This boy better be worth the trouble." Chase grunted in response.

"Don't give me that." chuckled Wuya "That boy is growing on you and you know it…grandpa."

"Let's just get this over with." Chase sigh walking out the door, closely followed by Wuya.

"You know Chase, if you at least pretend to have some fun with the boy, who knows you might just have a little accidently." She whispered.

"And when that happens my dear Wuya, you may have your powers back." retorted Chase.

"I'll hold you to that."

**Meanwhile down the stairs in the lobby**

"How long does it take to get ready? The cars waiting" Ashley wined "You'd think they'd at least be in a good mood today." she sniggered.

"I thought we were going to wait until they were down to start the jokes." laughed Jack "We can't waste them."

"Ok, ok I promise last one." giggled Ashley.

"Mom! Mom! We're ready!" James said, running up to her "Come on grandpa." He shout back.

"I am coming young Spicer, I am coming!" Chase growled back, as he and Wuya appeared behind the boy.

"Morning you two." Ashley giggled once again "How you feeling."

"What's so amusing." asked Wuya.

"Oh nothing just happy you to are enjoying yourselves." chuckled Jack "Tuck you guys long enough."

"What are you referring…?"

"Try it one more time Spicer's see what happens!" Chase interjected, walking passed the group and out the front door, closely followed by James.

"Someone's a lit touché." Ashley smiled.

"You'd think he'd be in a chirpy mood today." said Jack, nudging this wife's shoulder.

"Come on, best get in the car before he has a hissy fit."

**On the motorway**

"How long is this going to take?" Wuya grunted, staring out the window in the backseat of the Spicer car.

"Useless mortal machines." sighed Chase, looking out of the opposite window.

"How about we play a game?" asked James, sitting in between the two.

"There's an idea kiddo." Jack said form the driver's seat "What game do you think we should play."

"Let's play eat the children." Chase whispered to myself "Wuya better be right about this."

"Oh I know let's play I spy." exclaimed James.

"Oh that's a good idea sweetheart." Ashley smiled back at her son, from the front passenger seat "Why don't you start."

"Ok I spy with my little eye something beginning with C."

"Chase." Wuya answered dryly.

"Yes! Ok grandma you're next."

"Must I?" sighed Wuya.

"Aw come on Wuya, it will be fun, lighten up." Jack said, looking back to her.

"Jack! Eyes on the road!" Ashley screamed.

"Sorry." said Jack quickly, swerving the car narrowly missing an oncoming truck "Sorry!" he shouted back for out the window.

"I spy with my little eye something beginning with D." glared Wuya.

"Death." Chase quipped.

"Correct."

"Ok Grandpa Chase your turn." laughed James.

"Actually Young Spicer I was wondering if I could ask you a couple of questions."

"Questions?"

"Yes. I seem to recall that you wanted me to teach you the Heylin arts do you not?" Chase asked.

"Kung Fu Yeah!" James exclaimed.

"The Heylin Arts!" began Chase "Are nothing to be taken lightly, if I am to teach you must know what you are getting into."

"Yeah, yeah grandpa I know but why are you asking me this anyway?"

"Because Young Spicer, as it has been pointed out to me you show much potential and willingness to learn, an admirable quality which sets you aside from others…"

"Chase what are you saying…" asked Jack

"I wish the boy to be my Heylin apprentice." Chase replied bluntly, silencing the whole car.

"This is going to be more fun than I thought." smiled Wuya "I am beginning to like this little vacation."

**Oh I know a cliff-hanger I am evil I am not? Anyway hope you enjoyed it and now that Chase wants James as an apprentice how will Jack and Ashley react? well find out next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**The Heylin Family Vacation**

**Chapter Seven**

"What!" Ashley exclaimed, causing Jack to slam his foot on the breaks, stopping the car dead in the street.

"You want…James as your apprentice?" Jack stammered, looking back at Chase.

"Yes, the boy has shown much potential, he would make a fine Heylin." He replied plainly, looking to James "Providing he is fully trained."

"No boy of mine is going away to train with you." Ashley snapped "You can just forget it."

"I don't believe as was asking for your permission." Snarled Chase.

"You can't take my baby form me!" Ashley almost roared "I won't let you."

"Ash, please." Jack said, placing his hand on her shoulder, a worried look formed on his face.

"Don't I get a say?" asked James quietly.

Jack turned and looked to his son, a worth smile firmly planted on his face "Off course you do kiddo. It's just…"

"James." Ashley injected, in a now somewhat kinder tone "It's just your too young for all this, the Heylin, you don't want to be taken away from your family do you?"

"Grandpa Chase is family mom." James replied.

"The boy would not be taken away for you dear." Wuya finally interjected.

Chase shot her a look.

"And what would you propose?" Ashley asked "We all move in with you two."

"Gods no!" Chase and Wuya said in union.

"Then what!" Pressed Ashley.

"Perhaps the boy can attend after his daily lessons." Replied Wuya.

"Like an after school club!" James exclaimed "Yeah!"

Ashley took a minute to respond.

"I don't think it's a bad idea." Said Jack suddenly, gaining the attention of all in the car.

"I didn't think you'd be so supportive Jack." Wuya quipped "I thought this was your dream."

"It was." Jack replied quickly "But if it's what my son wants do then…"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" injected James "It will be so cool! Come on mom, can I go please!"

"Well…" Ashley stammered "If it's what you want James."

"Cool!"

An awkward silence began to engulf the car until James spoke again "So…we still going to the beach?"

"Off course kiddo." Said Jack, coming out of his thoughts, and started the car back up again.

**At the beach**

"What were you thinking?" Chase snarled, as he and Wuya sat amongst the rows of arm chairs overlooking the Spicer's playing in the sand.

"What?" she asked "You wanted the boy as your apprentice, this seems to be the only way."

"As some sort of club?" replied Chase "If the boy is to be truly great he must have commitment. We must remove all emotion from him."

"Well that's not going to work." Wuya retorted "Look at him, he's the image of Jack."

"Indeed." Chase sighed "Perhaps a different tactic."

"Like what?" Wuya inquired.

"Interact with him on his own level." Replied Chase, getting up from his chair and walking over to James where he was busy constructing his sand castle.

"I'll take it I'll look for the Shen Gong Wu then!" Wuya shouted after him.

"If you would!" Chase shouted back.

"What Shen Gong Wu would that be Wuya?" asked Jack, coming up with Ashley and sitting next to her.

"The Heart of Two." Wuya replied "It has the power to…"

"Turn someone evil right?" finished Jack "Why else would Chase be here?"

"Very perceptive boy." Grinned Wuya, picking up the magazine under her chair "Evil Housekeeping."

"As always." Jack smiled "Wuya?"

"What is it?" Wuya asked, uninterested looking through the magazine.

"How come you two wanted James?"

"Jealous are we Jackie?" smirked Wuya "I didn't think you were that heart broken."

"I am not." Jack responded quickly "I am just a little confused you know, first you wanted nothing to do with him and now suddenly Chase wants him as an apprentice."

"How am I to know?" Said Wuya.

"Come on." Winded Jack "What is this about?"

Wuya gave a shrug in response.

"Fine." Jack huffed "I'll find out for myself."

"Oh come on Jack don't be a sore loser." Chuckled Wuya "I thought you weren't concerned about this."

"I am not!" Jack repeated more to himself "I am not."

**Meanwhile at Sandcastle Spicer**

"And what is this castle a replica of Young Spicer?" asked Chase, kneeling down next to James as he shaped his creation.

"Nothing really, just kind of something I thought off." James said, digging the moat around his fort "So when are we going to get started then grandpa?"

"With what Young Spicer?"

"You know the whole Heylin training thing." Exclaimed James.

Chase let a small smirk slip "In time James."

James smiled back at him, still digging he suddenly stopped, and his spade now hit a small hard object in the sand.

"What is it?" inquired Chase.

"I don't know." Replied James, lifting a small stone heart like object with ancient symbols carved upon it.

"It's the Heart of Two." Chase smiled.

"That would be mine." Said a voice from above.

Suddenly the shadow of a bird flow passed the two from above and a certain familiar bean dropped from the sky and land directly on The Heart of Two, causing it to glow.

"Hannibal." Chase snarled.

"Miss me?"

**Another cliff hanger! Don't worry I don't intend to do this all the time. Anyway what do you think, sorry it's so late A-levels and all that… the next chapter will be quicker. And James's first showdown? Well you'll just have to find out. **


	8. Chapter 8

**The Heylin Family Vacation**

**Chapter Eight **

"Boy I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!" Hannibal growled to James, who gave him a confused look in return.

"What's that?" James asked Chase.

"It's like a contest Young Spicer." Chase replied.

"My, my Chase you've downgraded a bit, were did you find this insect?" Snorted Hannibal.

"Hey!" shouted James "Look who's talking Jelly Bean!"

"Who are you calling a Jelly Bean?" Hannibal snarled, suddenly supersizing to at least Chase's height.

James stuck out his tongue in response.

"What's going on!" shouted Jack as he, Wuya and Ashley raced to James's side.

"Hey dad I am going to play a Xiaolin Showdown!" James exclaimed.

"What!" Ashley let out "You're in a what?"

"Hannibal." Wuya grumbled "Nice to see your back to your old hobby of terrorising children."

"Wuya." Hannibal grinned slyly "Always a pleasure."

"I thought you were in the Ying-Yang World." Wuya said plainly.

"That I was, shame I missed the eclipse." Replied Hannibal, glaring at Chase "It appears I missed a lot, since when do you two play grandparents."

"Insolent bean." Snarled Chase.

"I am sorry can we get back to the subject at hand here, you know why my son is in a Xiaolin showdown!" Ashley exclaimed, her arms around James.

"Very well then." Smirked Hannibal "I wager my Moby Morpher!"

"He can't fight!" shouted Ashley "He hasn't even got any Shen Gong Wu!"

"I will assist the boy." Said Chase, taking hold of the Heart of Two.

"I don't believe that's in the rules Chase." Hannibal chuckled, the group then looked to Wuya.

"What?" She said.

"The rule book women!" Chase growled.

"Oh right." Stammered Wuya, taking out the book from nowhere "In the rules, which apparently has the same continuity as a certain television show I know…"

"Wuya!" Chase shouted.

"It states here that a new challenger may be accepted if the other needs parental supervision, and requires there consent that the new challenger may fight alongside their son or daughter." Wuya finished.

"Well…" Hannibal said, now bored.

"Yes!" Ashley screamed "He has our consent, for god's sake!"

"Very well, we will fight without Shen Gong Wu." Said Chase, still glaring at Hannibal "And the game?"

"Oh I know!" James said "How about a Heylin Smack down last one standing wins."

"I like you're thinking Young Spicer." Smirked Chase.

"Then let's go Xiaolin Showdown!" Hannibal shouted.

Suddenly the terrain of the beech rapidly changed in a series of flashes, in to what seemed to be now a fully sized sand castle. Hannibal, Chase and James stood in the courtyard.

"Gong Yi Tempai!"

"Come on James!" shouted Jack, from the highest tower were he, Wuya and Ashley overlooked "You can do it."

"Chase!" Ashley shrieked down from the tower "You better look after my baby!"

Chase only rolled in response.

"Moby Morpher!" Hannibal screamed, suddenly growing two extra arms. And jumping directly at Chase, only to be kicked back instantly.

"Ha!" Laughed James "Take that, nice one grandpa!"

"Grandpa?" Hannibal asked.

"Don't ask." Grumbled Chase, taking up a defensive stance.

"Oh I knew that boy would make you weak." Laughed Hannibal and once again sprang into action.

"How so?" Chase smirked, blocking Hannibal's every attack and kicking him back once again "Am I still the one standing?"

"Not anymore!" shrieked Hannibal, suddenly pulling out the Woozy Shooter "Woozy Shooter!"

"What!" exclaimed Chase, as he was engulfed by the purple smoke.

"Hey that wasn't fair!" snapped James, as Chase fell to the ground in his own stupor, chuckling as he lay there.

"So I'm cheater what do you expect?" Hannibal grinned, suddenly lunging straight at the boy.

"So am I." James smiled, Hannibal suddenly passing through him and landing head first into the battlement wall knocking him completely uncurious "Ha I win, I win!"

The terrain suddenly began to change once again to revert back the beech, Hannibal still uncurious, face first in what remained of James's sand castle.

"You did it!" said Jack, rushing up to his son and lifting him up on his shoulders, causing Jack to drop the Shen Gong Wu in his hand.

"But how?" asked Ashley coming up to them.

"This." Smiled James, taking out the Serpents Tail.

"Where did you get that?" his mother asked.

"Grandma gave it to me." James replied "She said it might come in useful."

"She what?" said Jack in disbelief "Where are those two anyway?"

Jack turned round to see Wuya and Chase, his arm around her shoulder for balance as he mumbled.

"What happened to Chase?" Ashley asked, picking up the Shen Gong Wu.

"I think it was the Woozy Shooter." Said Jack.

"Oh there they are…" Chase chuckled "…my favourite family unit…"

"Is he drunk?" laughed James.

"Worse." Grumbled Wuya.

"Come on Wuya… you're too serious… you need to smile more like I always do…" said Chase, giving her a huge grin.

"Of course that's what I need to do." Wuya quipped.

"Yeah, you know… you are my favourite one of them all… yes you are… it's just because, it's just because… you've got such a great hair style…that and you're not the worst looking Heylin I've ever seen…"

"Come on let's get dragon breath back to the hotel." Laughed Jack "Before he decides to propose."

"I thinking double wedding…" Chase sang.

"We've already had are wedding." Said Ashley.

"You're such a downer or lower…or whatever it is you children say these days…" Chase said, before collapsing into sand.

"I don't think grandpa's going to be very happy when he's back to normal." Said James to Wuya.

"You think?"

**Cool so James won his showdown and Chase is half crazy, it's all fun and games! Anyway tell me what you think your reviews are very much appreciated, and special thanks to Moonheart13 too, my favourite person!**


	9. Chapter 9

**The Heylin Family Vacation**

**Chapter Nine **

"Oh Jackie." Chase chuckled, taking Jack in a headlock and ruffing his hair. As they walked back into the hotel room "You're a good son you know that!"

"Great OK, creeping me out a little here." Stammered Jack, gasping for air "Err…did you just call me Jackie?"

"Come on Jackie don't be such a bore."

"I think it's time for Chase to go to bed now." Said Wuya, pulling Jack out of the headlock.

"Great idea Wuya!" Chase exclaimed "I'll meet you there later." He added seductively.

"Not with me!" Wuya snarled, punching Chase in the face, knocking him back into unconsciousness "God's he's such an ass when he's like this."

"You know you didn't have to be so ruff with him." Said Jack "It not like he's in the right frame of mind."

"Oh I am sorry Jackie, I must have forgotten that you would have given your right arm for Chase to ask you into bed." Wuya retorted, grabbing Chase's legs.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" asked Jack, grabbing Chase's arms.

"Oh please Jackie, I've seen those rumours on the internet." Wuya grinned, she and Jack suddenly swinging Chase on to his bed.

"Oh ha ha." Grumbled Jack, sitting on Wuya's bed.

"Your boy did well in the showdown." Said Wuya, sitting next to him "You should be very proud."

"Yeah." Replied Jack, giving a faint smile "Like you always where."

Wuya took a moment to respond "You know boy, however many times you failed all those showdowns, despite my anger it always did amuse me."

"Oh like that's any better." Jack huffed.

"It the best you're going to get boy." Wuya responded "But that's not the point."

"And what is then?"

"You can't keep dwelling in the past, you may not be the evil villain you all always wanted to be. But you'll have something no evil villain will never have." Wuya said in a soft voice.

"And that would be?"

"A loving family."

"Yeah I guess right Wuya." Mumbled Jack "You know you'd make a pretty good grandma."

"Yeah, don't get used to it." replied Wuya, returning to her normal frame of voice, and punching Jack in the shoulder.

"We'll take care of James tonight." Jack said, getting up and walking to the door "I don't think Chase can take anymore today."

"Quite right Jack." Wuya said.

"I'll leave you two alone then, enjoy." Jack sniggered.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" growled Wuya.

"Nothing." Responded Jack quickly.

"Good. Goodnight Jack."

"Night Wuya." Smiled Jack, walking out the room and closing the door.

Wuya let out a deep sigh "Form Empress of Evil to this." She said then looked down towards Chase "Just you and me then."

**The next morning**

Chase woke up with a head ack that could only be described as a knife thrusting through the back of his head. He'd never hear the end of this or worse Wuya would never let him live this down, one thing was certain for this Dragon Lord, today was not going to be a good day.

"Oh good, lover boys up." Said Wuya, sitting at the end of his bed.

"What happened?" Chase grunted.

"The Woozy Shooter." Wuya replied, examining her nails "The boy won the showdown by the way."

"Did he now?" Said Chase, sitting up "How so."

"He beat Hannibal at his own game." Wuya grinned "Quite clear actually."

"He cheated didn't he?"

"Pretty much yes."

"Excellent, the boy did well indeed, I trust you are in position of the Shen Gong Wu?" Chase asked.

"Off course." Wuya smirked, holding up The Heart of Two "Now get dressed, Jack is taking us to dinner."

"What!" exclaimed Chase, suddenly looking down and realising that he was in his green pyjamas "You undressed me?"

"No don't be ridiculous." Wuya retorted, letting out a fake laugh.

"Oh thank the god's." said Chase, sighing in relief.

"Jack did."

"What!"

"Came in last night." Wuya grinned "Just after he left, he came back in looking one of James's toys, I thought you'd prefer him to do it."

"Wuya!" Chase growled, gritting his teeth.

"What?" replied Wuya "Would you rather I were me?"

"Off course not!" Chase grunted.

"Didn't come across that way last night did it lover boy." Wuya smirked.

"Yes… Well I would appreciate it if we kept that to ourselves." Chase stammered "I rather people not assuming that I've gone soft."

"Naturally." Said Wuya "Straight after you return my powers."

"In that case, I love you Wuya and I want to have your babies." Chase retorted, dryly.

"Oh Chase always the charmer."

"Aren't I just?"

**Later that night at Restraint 'La Evil'**

"Oh, Oh I want a ham burger, no a cheese burger… yeah a cheese burger!" James said, as he and his 'loving' family were sat around a round table in the middle of the bustling restraint.

"Very good sir." The Waiter said, writing James's order in his notebook.

"We'll have the Crab." Said Jack, looking over the menu.

"And for you sir." Asked The Waiter, looking over to Chase.

"We shall have the same."

"Excellent choice sir." Replied The Waiter walking off to the kitchen.

"You know Chase I never thought that we'd be sat around a dinner table in such surroundings." Wuya chuckled.

"You and me both." Chase grunted.

"So grandpa you felling any better?" asked James

"Much thank you Young Spicer." Chase said "Your concern is most appreciated."

James gave Chase a bright smile "You know grandpa, if I am going to be your apprentice then I think I should choose a different name."

"What's wrong with the name you have now kiddo?" Asked Jack "I used my name."

"No wonder you always lose then." Wuya muttered under her breath, taking a sip of wine.

"The boy does have a point." Said Chase "I don't assume the name 'James Spicer' striking fear into the hearts of men."

"Strikes fear into my heart." Muttered Wuya once again.

"What name would you like then dear?" Ashley smiled to her son.

"I don't know"

"Vallow?"

"No to confusing."

"Shadow."

"Sounds like a girl's name."

"Oh! Wait I know, I know!" Jack exclaimed, raising his hand in the air "It's….

**Well! Why don't you deicide? Review and tell me what evil name you think would best suit James and as allows thank you so much for all your reviews so far, keep them coming ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**The Heylin Family Vacation**

**Chapter Ten **

"Fang!" Exclaimed Jack.

"Fang?" Wuya questioned.

"Yeah." Jack replied "Kind of suits him do you think?"

"Fang…" Chase teased "Not too bad, not overshadowing for an apprentice, provokes over confidence in opponents…"

"I like it." Said James "Fang The Master of Evil!"

"Oh Chase, looks like the King's got some compaction." Wuya grinned, leaning back in her chair.

"As does the Queen apparently." Retorted Chase.

"I'm sure our loving 'Fang' here will take good care of his grandma in her old age." Said Wuya, smiling to James.

"I thought you were too young to be a grandma?"

"A girls got to grow up sometime." Wuya said, waving Chase off.

"So it's settled, Fang it is then." Injected Ashley.

James gave her a warm smile

"When did you start growing up." She continued. Suddenly giving her boy a loving hug.

"Mum…" James wined, struggling out of the hug "Not in front of Grandma and Grandpa."

"Oh they know you're a mama's boy." Giggled Ashley.

"Like father like son apparently." Wuya once again mumbled, Chase gave her a quick kick under the table "Ouch, that hurt darling."

"Only the best for you dear." Chase replied, giving Wuya a fake smile.

"I can't tell are Grandma and Grandpa been nice to each other or mean?" James whispered to his farther.

"It is all a bit confusing isn't it?" Jack nodded

"James?" came a soft voice "James, is that you?"

The group all turned to see a young girl in a red dress, no older than James with long white hair knotted in a bun and pale blue eyes.

"Cora?" James asked.

"Oh it is you James!" the girl exclaimed "I thought it was you."

"Well who's this then kiddo?" asked Jack, a huge grin beginning to form on his face.

James hesitated "Well… err everyone this is Cora."

The girl gave the rest of the group an enthusiastic wave.

"And Cora, this is my family."

"Oh well nice to finally meet you." Cora smiled to the group "James has told me all about you."

"I know Cora from school." James quickly added.

"Well nice to meet you too Cora." Said Ashley, smiling back to the girl "I am Ashley, James's mum and this is my husband Mr Spicer."

"Nice to meet you Mr Spicer." Cora said, turning to Jack

"And you too, just call me Jack."

Cora giggled and turned to Chase and Wuya "And nice to meet you err…"

"These are my Grandparents." James quickly butted in "Chase Young and Wuya."

Cora gasped, then let out a high pitched scream followed by a fit of giggles.

"You've heard of me then." Said Chase, smirking taking a sip of his wine.

Wuya rolled her eyes.

"Oh my god... that's Wuya!"

"What!" Chase exclaimed, almost spitting out his wine, out raged that the girl did not recognise his greatness.

"Your Grandma is Wuya!" Cora almost screamed "As in Wuya, the Heylin Witch."

"The one and only." Wuya smiled to her.

"That. Is. Awesome. James you never told me." Cora exclaimed, happily "Why didn't you tell me? See that's what happens when you won't stop going on and on about that Chase Young guy."

"And that's my ego destroyed for the rest of the evening." Chase mumbled.

Wuya gave a delighted chuckle "Oh Chase I like this one lets adopt."

"Only if you promise feed it and take care of it." Chase responded dryly.

"So James what you doing here?" asked Cora, turning back to him.

"Where on vacation." James replied "And you?"

"Same!"

"That's… err cool."

"Listen, I've got to get back now, mum and dad will be wondering where I am but I'll see you later." Cora said, suddenly taking off "Nice to meet you all!"

"And you too Cora!" Ashley shouted after her "And don't be a stranger, we'd love to meet your parents, do you have our number?"

"Oh its ok, James has got mine." Cora shouted back, before disappearing into the bussing cowards of the restaurant.

By now James had turned bright red.

"Well, well, well kiddo you never said you had a girlfriend." Said Jack, clapping his son on the back "Proud of you kid."

"She's not my girlfriend." Defended James, once again turning red.

"I think we should meet her parents." Ashley said "You have her number James?"

"Err… yeah."

"Good we'll arrange something tomorrow." Smiled Ashley "It will be good for you to socialize."

"Mum…"

"Oh come on James, she clearly likes you."

"I think it will be a great idea." Said Wuya.

"Yes I thought you would." Smirked Chase, taking another sip of his wine.

"You know I think I quite like that girl."

"Why don't you leach off her then?"

"You really know how to charm a girl don't you Chase." Wuya sneered

"That I do." Said Chase "All part of the job."

"Grandpa Chase is there going to be a test on this?" Asked James, turning his attention to the Dragon Lord.

"Test on what my apprentice?"

"Talking to women?" Replied James.

"Best leave that to me kiddo." Jack interrupted "Talk to women like your grandpa does and you'd have them running a mile.

"As appose to the way your farther talks, and having no attention from them at all." Wuya quipped.

**So Fang it is then. I hope you liked it what do you think of Cora? And thanks for the suggests bye the bye all much appreciated see you next time.**


End file.
